Unwanted
by rainbowfish22
Summary: A few years after BD, Jacob has moved with the Cullens to Alaska for Renesmee's schooling. When Leah lets him know what's up in Forks, she tells him that she's imprinted. Not that Leah likes this whole imprinting thing...Jake's POV. T just in case.
1. Part One

**(A/N: So hi, everyone. For those of you who have me on author alert and were wondering why I wasn't posting something new every three hours, I was on vacation. Anyways, the plot of this is a bit like something I've done before, but it's different. It is post Breaking Dawn, from Jacob's point of view, just so you guys know. And a little background for this story just to make this author's note even longer: The Cullens were worried that if Renesmee went to school in Forks, they would get discovered, so they moved to Alaska for Renesmee's schooling. Jacob followed along since he is imprinted on Renesmee. He checks in every so often with his pack, but apparently not often enough. And that's where our story starts…)**

Unwanted 

Part One

"_In the full moons light I listen to the stream_

_And in between the silence hear you calling me_

_But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been_

_And If I come home how will I ever leave"_-The Black Ghosts, Full Moon

"Nice of you to check in on us, oh so great alpha," Leah accuses as I slide into wolf form.

"Hey," I defend myself, "You know the Cullens had to move to Alaska for Renesmee's schooling so they wouldn't get discovered. And did you expect me to let them leave without me? And sorry for not checking in more often, it's gotten busy."

"I'm sure it has," Leah says. "Anyways, don't worry; I've been keeping your pack in order. And in case you were wondering what's up with my personal life, I….imprinted." Her tone is sour.

"I was under the impression you _wanted_ to imprint," I say.

"So was I. But the truth is…it's just opened up my eyes to new things. Things like…my love for you."

I stop dead in my tracks at Leah's words. Through her eyes, I can tell that she's stopped running too, wherever she is.

"Leah…" I whisper. "But Renesmee…"

"I know, I know. I always want what I can't have. Then my imprint comes along…and I don't want him. Just kill me. Kill me now."

"You're not serious, Leah."

"Oh, I'm serious. You don't want to kill me? I'll kill myself. I don't want to be a part of this imprinting trap."

"Leah, don't…"

"You know what, Jacob? I will. Don't try to stop me."

"Leah!" I scream in my head, but she's already phased back.

I stay in wolf form for a week, waiting for some news. Then one day, I get it.

"Jacob?" Seth's timid voice shows up in my head.

"Seth!" I am frantic. "What…Where's Leah?"

"Jake," Seth whispers. "Leah went cliff diving last night. She never came back up from the water. She's gone, Jacob."

_Gone…_

The word echoes in both of our heads.

"Seth," I whisper. But it is too late. Seth is back in human form, probably grieving for the loss of his sister.

Without a second thought, I run to La Push. Leah will never be forgotten in my mind.

**(A/N: I know there's a ton of stories where Leah kills herself, and this isn't one of the best ones, but give it a chance. There's still two more parts of it. Reviews are love.) **


	2. Part Two

Part Two

"_I close both locks below the window._

_I close both blinds and turn away._

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple._

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh."_-Linkin Park, Shadow of the Day

I arrive in La Push two hours later, running faster than I ever have.

_Leah could have run faster,_ a voice in my head reminds me.

I phase to human, clumsily pull on some clothes, and walk into the Clearwaters' house. Before I have time to say or do anything, Sue Clearwater pulls me into a hug, sobbing. It surprises me to see her like this, she's usually so strong.

"I'm…sorry, Sue," I manage to say to her.

After she releases me, Seth walks up to me, looking more like a little kid than ever. "She…would have wanted you to have this," he mumbles, holding out a crumpled piece of paper. On it, in Leah's neat handwriting is written:

_Tell Jacob it wasn't his fault._

I read the note ten times before I find the courage to say, "It _was_ my fault. If I hadn't imprinted…or if I hadn't been so ignorant…maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"It had nothing to do with you, Jake," Seth says in a quiet voice. "I know Leah. Even if you hadn't imprinted, she wasn't going to give into this imprinting thing. It's hurt her so much…"

I close my eyes for a minute, toying with the idea of imprinting. _If I die, does the imprinting feeling break?_

I stand up and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Seth asks.

"I'm going cliff diving," I say, smiling wryly.

I run to the cliffs, looking out at the water. There hasn't been a worse day for cliff diving since Bella tried it.

_Well, that's why Leah waited so long to do anything. She was waiting for the waves to be rough enough…so that she wouldn't even have to try._

The water is a black as night, and the wind blows my hair around me face violently. Before I jump, I whisper one word. I whisper it over and over again, getting faster each time. "Leah. Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah. I'm coming for you, Leah."

With the last 'Leah' still hanging on my tongue, I jump, letting the black water swallow me up.

**(A/N: So there's still one more part left to post, which probably gives you a hint about what happens. I originally was going to end it here, but I just couldn't. It was too sad. And did anyone catch the 'black water' thing? Because I totally did that on purpose, just to see if anyone noticed. Reviews are love!) **


	3. Part Three

Part Three

"_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path has lost direction, Somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night"_-Linkin Park, Valentine's Day

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Leah. She looks down at me with a worried expression on her face, obviously waiting for something.

"Leah…" I mumble weakly. My voice sounds dry and tired. "Is this heaven…or something?"

Leah smiles warmly at me. "You're not dead, Jacob," she says. "You were just unconscious for a few days."

"Where are we?" I ask. I try to sit up, but my strength feels so drained I can't do anything but lie here.

"Some tiny, uncharted island," Leah answers. "I found it after I cliff dived the other day. Apparently I can't be killed that easily. But the imprinting feeling can. If your body thinks you're dying, the imprinting sort of snaps. Like a rubber band or something."

"So you're saying…we're free?" I ask.

Leah nods. "We're free," she confirms.

"How exactly did I get here?" I ask, staring into Leah's eyes.

"Some wolf instinct. Apparently we can tell when the alpha is in trouble, and we can tell where they are. I swam out and got you."

"Thanks, Leah," I say, no sarcasm in my voice.

"No problem."

After a minute of silence, I whisper, "Your family is really worried about you, you know that?"

"I know," Leah says sadly.

"How could you do that to them? Sue was a mess, Seth was…" words fail me. "How could you possibly think they would be ok with losing you?"

"I _don't_ need a guilt trip from you, Jacob," Leah says quietly. "I know how much it hurt them. But I just couldn't give into this imprint thing, you know?"

I sigh. "I know. But what was your imprint like? What was his name?" The curiosity washes over me as I question about Leah's imprint.

"I don't know," Leah says. "As soon as I realized what had happened, I got out of there. Then you were in wolf form and I told you about it…I never found out anything about my imprint."

"I had no idea there were ways to stop imprinting."

"None of us did."

The silence starts suddenly then, and I find the strength to sit up and touch Leah's face.

"The last thing I thought of before I jumped," I mumble, "was you. Of how you refused to let yourself imprint…how you kept fighting…I knew I had to do the same."

"It wasn't your fault, Jacob," Leah says. "You could have gone on with your life, with Renesmee."

"No, I couldn't have. I couldn't just go on with my life, after knowing what you did. I would have felt too…too guilty."

"But this had nothing to do with you, Jacob. There was no reason for you to feel guilty."

"Please don't tell me how I feel about this," I sigh.

"Ok, Jacob, you can feel guilty if you _really_ want to."

I laugh a tired, quiet sound. "Thanks, Leah."

One of my hands moves to stroke Leah's hair and pull her closer to me, so close we are almost pressed against each other. Then I lean my forehead against hers, and smile at her.

"Some day we're going to have to return to La Push," I mumble.

"Some day," Leah agrees. "But not today."

**(A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you liked this last chapter, and the whole fan fic. I know I enjoyed writing it. I realize Jacob and Leah skip around a lot with the talking and not staying on one subject, which is a little weird, but think about it. Jacob seems like the type who would ask a lot of questions like that. Reviews are love!) **


End file.
